


The Family They'll Be

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Post 3x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: She's not pregnant. And Toby can watch how her heart is breaking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up right where we left Quintis at the end of the episode.

They stand there, silent, arms looped around each other, for longer than Toby would have thought his hyperactive self could manage. All he wants to do is think of the way that Happy feels in his arms, and forget about what he’s lost. Or, perhaps, what he’d never even had.

He holds onto her like she’s a lifeline. There’s a part of him that knows: without Happy, he’d have died a half dozen times by now. And the idea that they could have built another life –

He can’t think about it.

“Toby,” Happy says quietly. “I’m sorry.”

He freezes. “What?”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles, stepping away from him. He feels cold and alone as the air rushes against him.

“For what?” he asks. “Happy, you did nothing –”

“I got your hopes up,” she interrupts, and when she finally looks at him, there’s tears in her eyes. “I shouldn’t have told you until I was sure.”

“Hey,” Toby says, “no way. You’re not doing that right now.” But she won’t meet his eyes. “Happy, none of this is your fault.” He settles his hand on either one of her shoulders. “This isn’t anybody’s fault.”

“You should have seen your face when I told you,” she chokes out. “Toby, you were so happy.” Her voice is shaking now, and she looks more guilty than sad, which is almost disturbing to Toby. “And the look on your face when I told you I wasn’t –”

“You’ll get to tell me you’re pregnant again,” he assures her. “Soon, I bet.” She doesn’t look like she believes him. “Hap, listen to me. Just because it didn’t happen now doesn’t mean it’s never going to happen.” The guilt fades from her eyes. “Just because we’re not parents now doesn’t mean we’re never going to be.” He manages a smile. “I didn’t even know you wanted to be a mom this bad.”

Happy shrugs, stepping back into his arms. Toby feels a relief he can’t name when he head rests on his chest. “I didn’t know, either,” she says quietly, “until I saw that test and – and then I started picturing first days of school, and waiting at the bus stop,” she holds him more tightly, “and the two of us celebrating her birthday in some dumb theme park that the two of you love.”

“Her?” he asks, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“I always thought we’d have a girl,” Happy mutters, “at least at first.”

Toby finds himself smiling. “At first?”

She lifts her head. “Yeah, well, you’re going to need a son so that your daughter and I won’t gang up against you.”

Toby can’t process it. “You want two?” he asks, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“I want a family,” Happy insists. “And I want you. Any way that looks.”

He’s run out of words. Toby Meriweather Curtis doesn’t have words. So, instead, he leans in and kisses her, soft and sweet and filled with a promise that he will be her family, her everything, her life, as long as she’ll have him.

She kisses back gently, tiny hamster hands settling on either side of Toby’s face.

“I can’t wait to be a parent with you,” Toby murmurs between kisses to Happy’s lips, cheeks, forehead.

She manages a smile, finally, something that proves to Toby that the guilt she had harbored is gone. “I can’t wait to marry you,” she laughs.

“Oh, right,” Toby says. “I forgot this part.” He pulls the ring out of its little box and takes her hand, sliding it onto her finger. Her hands are steady and warm in his.

“This ring is kind of ridiculous,” she laughs, sounding incredulous. “Pretty, though.”

“You like it?” Toby asks. He hasn’t let go of her hand.

Happy nods. “It’s a nut,” she says. “It’s perfect.” She grins at him. “And that box is a nutcase, just like you.”

Toby rolls his eyes. “Oh, god, and you get on me about my bad jokes.”

“It was unavoidable.”

They’re quiet for the rest of the night as they close up, but Toby doesn’t miss the way Happy gently repairs and adjusts the crib, like she’s apologizing to its cold metal for her cold actions.

“Let’s go home,” Happy says, taking Toby’s hand.

“Home?” Toby asks.

Happy nods. “I mean, we’re still moving in together, right?”

He feels himself brighten. “Yeah, if you’ll have me.”

She stands on her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Always,” she promises in a whisper.

They get back to Happy’s apartment and Toby finds himself still mapping out the future. A baby’s pack and play in the corner, blankets and stuffed animals piled on the couch, a dress or two draped over the back of Happy’s big chair.

They’ll have their family, Toby knows it. They’ll be full of love and laughter, quiet and loud at the same time. It’s just going to start after today.


End file.
